marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CivilianHero/How to make / introduce the Fantastic 4 into the MCU
Okey they are various reasons why I am doing this post, but here are the main ones, first of all, in the recent days there have been talks between Marvel and Fox, second I honestly do think Marvel will get the F4 back and also I think its the best choice Marvel can take, In other moment I am going to do a post explaining why I think its one of the best choices for Marvel and also the direction that I think Marvel is going to take after phase 3, and the third one, because I think its going to be fun, so the post is going to be divided on, How to introduce the F4 to the MCU and Character breakdown and cast incluiding Dr. Doom, so time to start : ( Keep in mind that some ideas and theories of mine may share similar traits of other internet pages and youtube channels 1.- How to properly introduce the F4 into the MCU : The Fantastic Four in the MCU first have to be teased on a end credit scene of some Marvel movie, and after that, to have a properly intrododucton movie, the F4 in the MCU, will be introduced as a group of astronauts that were lost in a space mission during the 60-70's , but in reality were in this strange dimension called the "Negative Zone" (that looks just like thoose dimensions in Dr. Strange ), in this new dimension the team recived powers and traveled as scientist and adventurers, researching cosmic energy, traveling into different planets and learning to use their powers and work as a team , but for them, being in the Negative Zone felt like 1 year but in reality it was 50-40 years, so once they get out of the Negative Zone they crash at Earth in the present day, in an Earth were heroes are real and exist powerful groups such as The Avengers and the GOTG, The world is surprised to find that the group of 4 astronauts led by Dr. Richard are alive, with no aging at all but more importsntly they have powers, with one being a rock like monster, and they become famous and began to be treated as celebrities, and also as superheroes, with them living in the baxter building, going into space adventure and battling dangers that come from the Negative Zone ......... And this is the central idea of the introduction of the F4 into the MCU, honestly I think that the F4 should be this group of space science & adventure heroes, they should be introduced already as a functional team and also with a familiar dynamic similar to the Increibles, by the time they are introduced they should already had accepted their powers with The Thing being proud of his aspect and not in shame but quite the opposite, and also each already with hero experience during their adventures and able to master their powers and abilities, They proudly accept themselves as superhores and celebrities, also unlike Captain America the F4 really dont care about being lost 50-60 years they dont care as also they find it interesting and adapt very quickly to the modern era . The proper genre style for the movie should obviously be science fiction but with a mix of advenure being heavily based on Planet of Apes, Captain Nemo and the Underwater city, and Star Trek. 2.- Characters Breakdown and Cast : Dr Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic : Mr. Fantastic is usually seen as the father figure of the F4 and in the MCU it should be not different, Mr. Fantastic should be this workaholic scientific that only cares about science and the universe fascinated by both of theese, I really love how Mr. Fantastic is portrayed in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, he also should display a big scientific knowledge even more than Bruce Banner, an arrogant scientific, he just wants to resolves the myseries of the universe. In relation to Sue, Mr. Fantastic should be this loving husband that really understands her, he also should behave as a 50's husband, We could see him having funny interaction with other scientist of the MCU sush as Dr. Banner and Hank Pym but also with Tony Stark as maybe Mr. Fantastic could have meet Tony's father , We could see fights beetween Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic as cientific geniuses and both mens of ego. This interpretation of the character doesnt care mcuh for the hero life as he doesnt consider himself one. Honestly on who could play Mr. Fantastic, I will go with a fan favorite and call out Jon Hamm as he honestly does look as the character and is a great actor seen as the lead avotr in Mad Men, also another candidate for the role would be Jason Sudekis as he has proven to do this familiy man in We are the Millers but also a serious side as seen in Race. Sue Storm / Invisible Woman : In the MCU we already have a lot strong female superheroes such as Gamora, Black Widow and in a couple of months the Wasp, Sue Storm should be the perfect combination of a strong woman but of course with a femenine touch and having the traits of a 60's housewife as she should act as sometimes the most mature mother and wife of the team, caring and very clever , as she also work as the assistant of his husband, also with a genius level, should act as the mother figure of Jhonny and always watch out for him, she would be trying to be this modern day wife, she also has to be very independent and able to deal with trouble on her own. Sue should be played by a beautiful but mature actrress that can give us the loving charisma of Invisible Woman, just as with Mr. Fantastic there are also 2 options for Sue, the first one being Bryce Dallas as honestly she is perfect for the role, she has demostrate to be a loving parthner in Gold, as well as a caring mother ( well not mother but aunt ) , a strong side in Jurassic World and of course her perfomance in The Help, the other actress in my mind and quite impossible to be Sue Storm is Margot Robbie as honestly if not Bryce Dallas , Margot Robbie is perfect for the role . Jhonny Storm / The Human Torch : Oh Jhonny boy , well honestly Jhonny Storm should be portrayed as directly from the comics, as this rebellious, flamboyant, and hot shot quite attention seeker and inmature and the prankster of the team, Jhoony should be the one that uses his influence and has the cool cars and always very extravagant clothes, irresponsible and womanizer, he loves his status as hero and celibrity, we could actually see him hanging around with Spiderman or using his powers to get a date with a hot gal, but very protective of the F4 especially of his sister, sees her sister as a mother, while sees Mr. Fantastic as a role model and The Thing as his older brother , with the thing there should always be this fuuny conflic parodical but also acting as best friends as some kind of Drake & Josh relationship where there are a lot of pranks involved. So who could play this falmboyand, hyperactive and hot shot hero? well the answer is Sam Clafilin as he is also fan favorite, i mean the guy just he obviously takes the part right away as he is charming and well proven to be able to handle action roles sush as Finnick in the Hunger Games Franchise. Ben Grimm / The Thing : And we are now with the last member, honestly I think that the last two live action live interpretations of the character havent make the character justice, the 2005 and 2007 films presented us The Thing as this emotional big guy while the 2015 presented The Thing as this muscle head, remember the F4 is suppusosed to be a "nuclear family of superheroes" vibe, well The Thing is the combination of the Funny Uncle + Older brother, he should be this snarky character that has a strong sense of humor and very prankster, that loves to make fun of Jhoony, some times its the gumpy of the team, in this interpretion he is proud of his appereance and doesnt try to hide it as he doesnt care, he actully would be the character that jokes about fighthing the hulk, he is a very big and masculine character, Its more of a brother to Mr. Fantastic than a friend, acts as the bodyguard of Sue and like the older brother of Jhonny, He alsow will be this hot blooded and wild character that doesnt say no to a fight, Honestly to play The Thing I tought we need a big actor that could play this comical but wild character that gives uncle vibes, and well he already somewhat is connected to The Thing as the only actor I could see playing the Rock in the MCU is David Harbour, He has the physique, honestly he was the face of the drunk uncle of the family so yep uncle vibes and has done an amazing job in Stranger Things . Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom : One of the best villains in history and the great nemesis of the F4, in the MCU the introduction of Dr. Doom should be natural and he shouldnt even be the antagonist until a third film, Dr. Doom only has to have 3 main goals, the first one to humiliate Mr. Fantastic and prove he is superior to him, second the best interest for his country of Latveria and lastly world domination, This interpretation of Dr. Doom should really hate the F4 but mainly Mr. Fantastic, and driven to to anything to destroy him or humiliate him, Dr should be this increible powerful and severe dictator but with increible genius, he should rule Latveria with iron fist, of course that for this interpretation we are going to need a new origin for Dr. Doom, in this origin Dr. Doom is the son of a deceased latverian scientist that died from sickness and poverty , his father once worked along side Mr. Fantastic in the "Negative Zone theory" until he was fired by Mr. Fantastic for stealing Mr. Fantastic's research but he lied about, saying that Mr. Fantastic was the one to stole the research, Dr Doom blamed Reed Ricahrd for his father's humiliation and death , after that he also began studyng his father research and with it he became a master and expert of the negative zone's energy earning the title of sorcercer by the latverian people and rising into power, but in the end the use of negative energy destroyed his body with him having to use a latverian armor. He will not only represent a threat to the F4 but also to the rest of the MCU as he is very dangerous and with great influence. He moslty will threat the F4 with opening the Negative Zone, also knows of the mystical arts and asgardian lore, truly a mastermind and manipulative. The most difficult casting of all, with 3 actors to play this great character, the first one being Joaquin Phoenix, just watch Gladiator and you are going to undersatnd why Joaquin Phoenix its the best choice for this great dictator that at the same time is mischiveous, my second option is Viggo Mortensen, one amazing actor with seriousness as well he can bring the darkness Dr.Doom needs, and the thid option being Jude Law. Category:Blog posts